My spark is worse than my bite
by Timelordkitsune
Summary: Tomi, pronounced Tommy, had spent her life on the run. Trying to guard a secret that would repeatedly blow up in her face. When her Dad and her move to Forks will she find the sanctuary she has always craved? How many secrets can one small town hold anyways?
1. chapter 1

The vibrant, colorful sparks danced around her fingertips. Carefree laughs escaped from her lips. this was when she was happiest; when she was creating her element. Her eyes shone as she peered into the dark forest to ensure she was alone. It was a futile endevor. She could see nothing not even the dark outlines of trees that surrounded the clearing she was standing in.

No matter she had trekked far enough into the woods she was certain people would not follow. Especially at night. As for nocturnal animals: one look at the sparks that still poured from her fingertips and they would decide they would rather be elsewhere. So she wasn't worried.

Humans were different in that aspect she mused. Unlike animals people were drawn to fire. Embraced it. Reverenced it. Powered their cars with it. Warmed their homes with it. Built a society around it. She was no exception.

 _'Unless_ a cold voice from the back of her mind accused. _'You're not really human. I mean who are you kidding? How many people can do what you can? Remember...'_ No! She didn't want to remember. Flames leaping out of control. Screams of pain. The hurried lies followed by Dad and her rushing out of various towns. _'How many times have you lost control? How many people have you hurt?_ "Shut up!" her shrill voice cried out as she dropped to her knees.

The familiar tightness started in her chest pulling in the sparks from her finger tips. She clasped her hands to her chest gasping for breath as the pent up energy naturally tried to overwhelm her. _'No! I musn't loose control!'_ But already she realized she was too far gone. Good thing she had found a clearing big enough to handle the fireworks.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N** : Ok I am posting on the app and still trying to figure out how to make indents for paragraphs ect. so please forgive me. This is my first fanfic I have written since high school. I am ageing myself but that was over a decade ago. I hope you like please read and review.

 **Disclamer I do NOT own the Twilight books. If I did I would not be typeing this out on a phone because I would actually own a computer and a tablet. But I don't. I guess I do own Toni (my oc) so that is something.**

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper ran nimbly through the forest. Things were going well for their family. The newlywed couple, Edward and Bella took a night to themselves while their daughter Reneseme had her first sleepover over at Grandpa Charlie's house. Which meant Jacob's pack was patrolling the woods around said house to ensure she stayed safe.

That left the Cullen household wolf free for the night. Their mates had declared it the perfect time to get some deep cleaning done. With so many extra guests around the house during the time leading up to the Vulturi's recent visit it had fallen behind the usual show home ready cleanliness the Cullens preferred.

So Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had suggested they go on a late night hunt: in other words got out of their way. The men were all to happy to oblige. After the stress of the last couple months it was a relief to have some peace and engage in some frendly competition.

"Dibbs on the grizzlies". Emmett called out.

"I am afraid we are not going to be able to be that competitive Emmett." Carlisle cautioned. "We have worn the preadator ratio down too close for comfort the last couple months. Tonight the winner will have to be satisfied with bringing down the biggest deer."

They were about mile from the baseball clearing. A mile from where they had battled the newborn army. A mile from where they nearly went to war against the Volturi. A mile from where Irina lost her life. They weren't going to the clearing.

Since the verdict that Reneseme and Nathul along with his sisters posed no threat to their secret society and everyone had gone on their merry way they had subconsciously avoided that spot much like a driver may avoid an intersection where they had a near miss.

Life was just to precious. Or whatever it was they had. Yes life, the very right to exist is precious but fate was fickle. So fate wasn't at all surprised when the explosions started.


	3. A surprise in the night

The three vampires turned in surprise looking toward the colorful fireworks igniting the night sky. "They are coming from the clearing..." Emmett began.

"Who would come all the way out there to set off fireworks?". Jasper mused reaching for his phone which rang in his hand. "Alice, do you see anything?"

"I was watching you hunt I didn't see them until they started going off. Hang on a sec." Alice paused in her cleaning face going blank as she searched the future. "They will continue for seven minutes."

"Who is setting them off"

"I don't see anyone..."the vision played through her mind and she say a form take shape as the sparks died down. She gasped, "It looks like the person that set them off was consumed by them!"

"Carlisle wait!" Jasper and Emmett called. But it was too late. As soon as Carlisle had heard someone needed help he rushed toward the clearing. They ran after him Jasper used is gift to project fear and uncertainty toward Carlisle. Fire was deadly for vampires and the explosions created from the fireworks would certainly prove harmful if Carlisle got too close.

They neared the edge of the baseball clearing and Carlisle stopped and took in the scene. He was too late. The fireworks all erupted from a center point almost in the center of the feild. The mayhem of colors and flashes spread high into the sky and far around the field. If there was a person engulfed in that...

"She will be fine." Alice's voice assured them, "Not a single burn." Alice was still on the phone.

"How is that possible?" Emmett breathed. "Are they human?"

"Far as I can tell. I am having trouble seeing far into her future but I know that she will be fine a few minutes from now." Alice chimed.

True to her word after several minutes the the fireworks began to fade out. From where they were standing they could make out a nude figure curled up in the center with their back to them. It wasn't long 'til all the sparks around her faded. Carlisle rushed forward as they heard the girl groan and saw her crawl up onto her hands and knees.

The girl was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. She was trembling, probably due to her state of dress. The fireworks she had been engulfed in had probably burned away her clothes. Carlisle approached cautiously. Removing his jacket he held it in front of him like a peace offering as he asked "Are you okay?"

The girl stiffened and stopped breathing as she slowly looked up at Carlisle. A bloodcurdling scream spilt the night.


	4. Blew it again

Hello readers I am sorry for the wait. Life happens and so does writers block. -TK

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.

I do own Tomi, actually insperation for her goes to the song Firework by Kelly Clarkson, the good ol' Forth of July, and my sleep deprived brain LOL

One more thing if you can't handle a teenage girl sometimes being without clothes then you won't be able to handle this story. But if you stick it out I promise there is a method to my madness.

Chapter 4

Screaming was the first idea that came to mind when Tomi opened her eyes to see a man standing over her. Despite her terror her face flushed when she realized he was gorgeous and she was...oh no! Her clothes were over at the edge of the field sitting on the seat of her dirt bike.

That is when idea number two popped into her head, run! She bolted upright and was on her feet in less than a second. The man had retreated a bit to give her room to stand though he still held out his jacket to her. Tomi ignored it and sprinted toward her belongings.

"Wait!" Carlisle called after her.

 _Not on your life!_ She pushed her legs to move faster though she was already out of breath. All she could consentrate on was getting under the cover of the trees.

When she finally reached the edge of the field she glanced back to see if the man was stupid enough to follow her. She was relieved to see he was still in the center of the field. But she could see two more people walking towards him.

Crap! How much did they see! Neither the newcomers or the man that had first startled her were looking her way now yet Tomi knew that the show she had put on before knowing anyone was there was impossible to miss.

 _But I'm not sticking around. That will lead to too many questions._ She turned and went to her dirt bike. Anxious to get away she got on and soon the sound of the engine roaring to life surrounded her. Not wasteing a second she revved the engine and sped off through the trees. _Dad is gonna be furious we just got settled here._


	5. Night flight

Well it certainly has been a while. I suck at finishing things, especially stories and I have no idea how to continue this but the show must go on. Translation: It is two in the morning and sleep has decided not to show up tonight so this gives me something to do.

As always I do not own Twilight.

Tomi raced through the forest as fast as her dirt bike would take her. The rain and frigid wind battered her skin and she was soon shivering from the cold. Her clothes were lying right where she had left them: over a fallen log on the edge of that stupid clearing she thought was private.

She was going too fast. The headlight on the front of her bike barely illuminated the path in front of her before she sped past. But she didn't dare slow down; she wanted as much distance between her and those men. She desperately wondered if they were going to try to follow her.

She didn't see any bikes or other sources of transportation with the men and none of them were carrying backpacking gear but surely they didn't just walk that far into the wilderness especially at this time of night.

Whatever they were doing there she hoped they were up to something that would force them to stay mum about what they had seen her do. If rumors about her were to spread this soon after arriving in town. 'Please don't make us run away from yet another town' she thought. Things were hard enough and she knew pressure from the constant moving was starting to get to her Dad.

As the trees flew past her Tomi pondered how she was gonna explain the events of the night to her Dad. He would be upset of course and she knew the enevitable "Why can't you just try to fit in" lecture awaited her. She had heard it her whole life. Along with it's partner "You must control your emotions".

Tomi wished she could be like everyone else. Not setting off explosions everytime her emotions got the best of her would be really great. But alas who ever was responsible for her 'gift' threw normal out the window when they created her.

She was nearly home. She still wasn't sure if those men were following her or not but where else could she go. She sighed and slowed to a stop next to her Dad's classic VW van. It had been their only home while on the run so many times. Tomi dreaded the thought of having to leave again but alas such was her life.

Crawling through the window into her small room Tomi took care of the first order of business: getting clothes back on. She was so cold she decided to put on several layers. Taking a calming breath she pondered if she should wake her Dad or wait till morning. 'Best get things over with' she thought to herself.

If they were going to skip town disappearing before anyone could connect the events of the night to them was probably best. Tomi stepped into the small hall that opened to the living room and contained three doors. One to her room on the right. The door to the bathroom was in the center across from the living room. The bathroom door was open dim light flowed in from the open window in it but it was still to dark to see much of anything.

Tomi knew directly across from her room was the door to her Dad's room. Straining to see her Dad's door in the dark Tomi started to step into the hallway, and nearly tripped over something laying on the floor. Puzzled she reached into the bathroom and felt for the light switch. As she flipped it on she saw her Dad passed out on the floor and pool of blood under his head.


	6. Help!

Sorry for the cliffy last chaper. Hopefully I will finish this chapter quickly so you are not in suspense for too long.

I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. Tomi is mine I guess.

"Dad!" Tomi cried out as she knelt down to the floor. She shook him in a desperate attempt to awaken him to no avail. As fear rose inside of her she fought back the tears. She could already feel her skin getting hot in response to the chaos of emotions churning through her. "No!" she thought to herself, she must regain control. Closing her eyes to the traumatizing scene in front of her she took several deep breaths.

She cleared her mind of all thoughts and as she felt the emotions that were threatening her control ebb away. Opening her eyes Tomi looked down at the man on the floor. Pretending he was a stranger she happened upon and not her precious Daddy was the only way she could maintain control.

She was comforted to see he was still breathing. On closer inspection she could see a gash on the back of his head that was the source of the blood on the floor. He must have fallen while coming out of the restroom. Tomi quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and pressed it against the wound to slow the flow of blood.

The gash looked like it would need stiches. Tomi thought on the best way to get him help. They didn't have a phone. Also they purposely chose a home far from others to protect their privacy. There were various small uninhabited homes nearby but the nearest house where she could run to for help was at least a 5 to 10 min walk away.

Tomi quickly rolled up the towel. Proping it in a position that put the most pressure against the wound she quickly stood and raced out the front door and jumped on her dirt bike. Soon as the engine roared to life she put it in gear and raced down the black road toward her nearest neighbors.


	7. Coincidence

I don't own Twilight.

Tomi waited impatently in the small hospital waiting room. Her Dad had been rushed by ambulance to the local hospital. Tomi had wanted to ride with him but the officer that gotten to the scene as they were wheeling him out to the ambulance had asked her to stay behind and answer some questions. Tomi stayed reluctantly wondering if the officer had any knowledge of the fierworks from earlier tonight.

However the officer's questions were only about what had happened to her Dad. Not knowing how long he had been lying there before she found him Tomi claimed she had awoken and had gotten up to get a glass of water when she found her Dad passed out on the floor. When the officer asked if she had heard him fall Tomi claimed she was a deep sleeper and didn't realise anything had happened till after she got up.

The officer asked if there was anyone he could call to come look after her but Tomi explained they had just moved to the area and didn't have any family nearby and as they lived so far from everyone else they hadn't had a chance to get to know anybody yet. Instead she pleaded to be taken to the hospital so she could be with her Dad.

Finally the officer had relented and given her a ride to the hospital. It was approching 7am when they pulled up to the hospital and the officer had told Tomi to wait in the waiting room while he went and checked on her Dad. He returned after a few minutes with the news that her Dad was awake, had already gotten the stiches and they were waiting on the okay from the doctor to release him.

Tomi was finally allowed to go back and see her Dad. He was groggy and blamed the pain meds for it. He asked her how she was holding up and she relutantly said that their cover may have been blown. Her Dad looked surprised and then angry but Tomi was spared from facing his wrath by the someone walking into the room.

Tomi's relief was short lived. She gasped in shock and an explative escaped her lips as the very man that had stood over her in the clearing stepped into the room!


	8. Questions

I am sad. My friend Tim passed away recently. This chapter is dedicated to him. I originally was going to name Tomi's Dad Tom but three guesses what I have changed it to.

I double checked and I still don't own Twilight. Drat!

Tim, Tomi's dad, gave his daughter a look about to reprimand her for cursing; the look on her face stopped him though. Tomi looked absolutely petrified! He quickly put two and two together and realized that the man who just walked in must have seen her producing fireworks.

Tim studied the man. The man didn't seem to be showing any special interest in Tomi. In fact his focus was on him as he walked up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling this morning?"

Tim had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer. "Ok I guess," he spared a quick glance at Tomi. She had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to calm herself. "What exactly happened?" he inquired hoping to find out what the doctor knew.

"It appears your daughter found you passed out at your home," Carlisle informed him. "Do you have any memory of what occurred last night?"

"Umm I got home from work about 7 pm. Tomi and I ate dinner while watching a couple game shows on TV. The last thing I remember saying goodnight to my daughter and going to bed about 9pm. Next thing I know I wake up to someone stiching my head back together."

Carlisle stepped closer "May I have a look?"

"Sure go ahead Doc," Tim turned his head to let the Doctor see the wound better.

"Well Dr. Snow did a good job at putting you back togerher. You don't have a concussion and I the tests came back normal. So we are not sure what caused you to pass out." The doctor turned toward Tomi "Did you come home to find him unconscious?"

"No," Tomi replied. "I was home the whole time. I went to bed right after Dad. Unfortunately I am a deep sleeper and didn't hear him fall. I don't know how long he was unconscious before I found him".

Tomi looked straight a Dr. Cullen as she spoke and her face was the picture of innocence but Tim knew his daughter well enough to know she was lying about being home the whole time. The doctor must have seen Tomi earlier while she was out of the house. He was eager to find out what exactly the doctor knew but didn't want to bring it up directly in case he was mistaken about the doctor knowing something.

"Ah I see," Carlisle responded. Turning back to Tim he continued, "You may have gotten up to quickly which might have caused a drop in your blood pressure. Make sure to get up slowly and if you start to feel faint or dizzy don't hesitate to come back. You'll need the stiches removed in a week. I see you came in the ambulance. There is an officer here who brought your daughter in would you like me to see if he can give you two a ride home?"

"That will be great Doctor, thank you". Tim was not looking forward to being on the run again and hoped that maybe Tomi was mistaken about their cover being blown. He had a feeling thought that it was a futile hope.


End file.
